Sailor Moon and Freinds in the Land of Pok e' mon
by Gundum M
Summary: Serena and freinds travle to the land of Pok e' mon and become trainers
1. Amy's first Pok e' mon

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Pok e' mon. I am not making any profit off this story.  
  
Warning: This story is not finish.  
  
Author's note: Please review. But no flames.  
  
Sailor Moon and Friends in the Land of Pok e' mon  
  
by. Gundum M  
  
Prologue: In a dark dimension a man was bowing before his dark master. "It has been done. Those who are believed to be the sailor scout and tuxedo mask have been sent to another dimension. Oh, by the way I also toss in Melvin, Molly, and Sammy to make things interesting."  
  
Author's note: The Chapters where the characters get their first pok e' mon occur more of less at the same time.  
  
Chapter one: Amy's first pok e' mon  
  
Amy had been studying when the portal open behind her seat. She lands roughly on her butt. She rubs her butt when she suddenly notices a small turtle creature crawling weakly toward her. The animal is obviously in bad shape. Amy gives it the best care she knows how. She tries to call up her mini computer but it doesn't come out of her subspace pocket. She then tries for the henshin stick but it doesn't come either. She carries the injured Squirtle. Amy soon comes upon the home of someone named Professor Oak. A man quickly rushes out. Amy blushes because the first thought in her head is that he looks like a young Einstein  
  
"What happen to that poor Squirtle?" Professor Oak asks.  
  
"I don't know. He sort of found me. I tried to give him the best care I could." Amy answers.  
  
"Hmm, You do good work miss. I can have him up and going in no time."  
  
He took the Squirtle inside and gesture for Amy to follow him.  
  
Amy tells her story to the professor. Professor Oak confirms it and tells her about several new trainers who had come for Pok e' mon licenses. They were name Lita, Serena, Ray, Molly, Darien, Melvin, Mina, Harkua, Trisha, Hotrou, Rini, and Michuirul. Professor Oak then explains the world of Pok e' mon to Amy. The Squirtle decides to go with Amy. Professor Oak gives her 5 Pok e' balls and a Pok e' dex. 


	2. Ray's first Pok e' mon

Chapter two: Ray's first pok e' mon  
  
Ray is sweeping when she is swept into the portal. She ends up on the side of a very large volcano. A giant red dragon is going nuts because it has a splinter stuck in his hand. Ray manages to calm the dragon down and removes the splinter. The dragon that was gushing tears, stops crying. "I'll think I call you Serena." The dragon gets a what are you talking about look on his face. It shrugs her shoulders.  
  
"I wish I knew some body who could help me with my problem." Ray thinks out loud.  
  
Serena (The dragon) picks up Ray and puts her on her back. She then flies toward Professor Oak's house and lands in the front lawn. Professor Oak comes out and talks to Ray who explains to the professor her recent mishap. The professor confirms that she is now in a different dimension but he has no way to send her back. He suggests that she travel as a Pok e' mon trainer. He asks if she had a pok e' mon. Serena roars and points at herself.  
  
"I'm impressed Miss. Ray. Most Charizards don't like anyone and you seem to have made an impression on this one in a short time." Oak gives her a pok e' dex and 5 pok e' balls. Ray flies off on the back of the Charizard. 


	3. Lita's first Pok e' mon

Chapter Three: Lita's First pok e' mon  
  
Lita wakes up in a really tall grassy area. There is a thing that look like an onion with eyes over her head. Lita felt a wet compress on her head. She sits half way up. The thing jumps back.   
  
"Have you been taking care of me?" asks Lita.   
  
"Oddish!" It says in a way that obviously meant yes.  
  
"Thank you. Can you show me the way to the nearest town?" The Oddish hops up on Lita's shoulder and points. When she follows the directions she comes to a place call Cerulean city. A police officer approaches her.  
  
"Do you have a Pok e' mon license?" asks the officer.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is he yours?"  
  
"No. I was unconscious in a field and he took care of me and showed me the way to town."  
  
"I see you're not from around here, are you?"   
Lita shook her head no.   
  
"I see. If you plan on travelling you need your own pok e' mon." She told Lita.   
  
"I'm not sure I'm planing on travelling but I will like to keep him." Lita said gesturing to Odish. Odish act excite.  
  
"Come on you need a licenses." Said the officer. She gesture to the side car on her motorcycle. Lita got in. The officer took off.   
  
"My name is jenny. You know your the second person I met today who's just become a Pok e' mon trainer. The first was a girl by the name of Amy. She seem really intelligent and her Squirtle really seem to like her." Lita's eyes widen.  
  
"Did she have blue hair by any chance?" Ask Lita.  
  
"Yes. She did. Do you know her?"  
  
"Yeah." They arrived at professor's oak house where Lita got her pok e' dex and five pok e' balls. She got a ride back to Cerulean city where she star asking which way Amy had went.   
  



	4. Serena's new Pok e' mon

Chapter four: Serena's new pok e' mon  
  
Serena had awoken with Luna in a back yard. Only Luna had been transform into a Black Meowth. Professor oak had heard some thing behind his house. Oak sigh and got a pok e' dex and five pok e' balls. He explain things to Sernea and gave her a pok e' dex and five pok e' balls. "Meowths are a little weak." Professor oak told her but hastily add "but still a good starting Pok e' mon" after the look Luna gave him. "Is there any particular type you'll like to have?" He ask.  
  
"Are there any related to the moon?" Serena ask.  
  
"Well there are a few that evolve with the use of moon stones." Serena open her pok e' dex.  
  
"Clefariy, Jigglypuff, Nidorina, and Nidorina all evolve with use of moon stones." The pok e' dex said showing pictures.  
  
"Oh, Their cute." Serena thought. "Where can I find Jigglypuff or Clefairy?" ask Sernea.  
  
"Jiglypuff can be catch on route three and Clefairy can be catch at Mt. Moon." Answer the pok e' dex.  
  
"How do I get there?" Serena ask out loud.  
  
"Wait I get you a map." Said oak who quickly fetch one from the house. Serena walk off, into the evening, with the map after thanking the professor. After they were out of hearing range Luna start talking again.  
  
"Let me see that map. You'll get us hopelessly loss if you try to use it." Luna told her.  
  
"I thought you couldn't talk in your new form." Serena said in surprise. But she hand over the map any way.  
  
"Now let's see here." Luna said to her self looking at the map.  
  
"Luna what's that?" Ask Serena pointing to a bat shape. Luna looks up and sees the bat. Luna leaps up and uses furry swipes on it. The bat flies to Serena who gets scares and throws the first thing she could get her hand on. Which happen to be a Pok e' ball. The Pok e' ball hit the bat and capture it.  
  
"What was that thing?" ask Serena opening her Pok e' dex.  
  
"Zubat. A flying and poison type Pok e' mon."  
  
"I caught a Pok e' mon." Serena exclaim happily.  
  
"I help." Luna mutter to her self. 


	5. Rini's and Hotaru's new pok e' mon

Chapter Five: Rini's and Hotaru's new Pok e' mon  
  
Rini and Hotaru were laying fainted in a field much like the one Lita had woke up in. Hotrau heard screeching which woke you up. She sat up and saw what look like a duck being attack by birds that look sort of like hawks. What was really strange was the duck was holding them off with what look like a leek. Hortaru run over and start throwing stones at the attacking birds.   
  
"Leave him alone! I bet he didn't do nothing to you. Mean old birds!" The attacking birds retreat to the branches of a near by tree. She look at the duck who was bruise and cut. "Come on. I'll take you to safety." A police women approach.   
  
"I saw what you did. Will you like for me to arrange for a pok e' mon licensees for you and your friend?" The police women ask. Hortaru look over her shoulder and saw that Hotaru saw that Rini was up along with Diana. There was little Pidgeys flying around Rini's head.  
  
"Who hit me with the truck?" ask Rini just before she faint again.  
  
"Pok e' mon?" Ask Hotaru.  
  
"I'll take you to Professor Oak. He'll explain. We been told to keep an eye out for people like you." The officer told her. Jenny took every body to Oak. Oak did explain and gave both Rini and Hotaru their Pok e' dexs and five pok e' balls each.   
  
"Your not very strong are you?" Hotaru ask the Far Fetch who had been healed from it's encounter with the Fearows. The Far Fetch shook it's head sadly.  
  
"I can teach you some tricks for using your leak that might help."  
  
"Fetch?" it ask optimistically. Hotaru showed it the same basic skills she use for her Gailve. The Far Fetch learn quickly. Hotaru and Rini were walking when they saw an Evee.   
  
"How cute!" Exclaim Rini. Hotaru smiled and look at Far Fetch.  
  
"How about it Ducky? Do you feel up to it?" Ask Hotaru.   
  
"Far Fetch!" It answered in a way that showed it obviously was itching to try out what Hotaru had show it.  
  
"Well. In that case go." She said pointing at the Evee. Ducky jump over the Sand attack that the Evee used. It try to bring it's leek down on the Evee but it dodge to the side. Evee run at Far Fetch using it's quick attack. But Ducky thrust it's leak into it's chest. Evee was struggling to stand on all fours.   
  
"Pok e' ball go!" Yelled Hotaru throwing one of her balls at the Evee. The ball capture Evee after rocking back and forth quite a bit. "Here you go Rini." Said Hotaru handing the ball to her. Rini fumble in her pockets.  
  
"Thanks. Here please take on of my Pok e' balls to replace yours." The two exchange their two Pok e' balls.  
  
  



	6. Molly's and Melvin's first pok e' mon

Chapter six: Molly and Melvin's first pok e' mon  
  
Molly and Melvin woke up in comfortable beds.  
  
"Are you all right?" A nice old looking women ask them.  
  
"Yes. Thank you." Molly answered her. Molly saw a nervous little yellow creature on the women's shoulder. She lean over to Melvin and shook him. Melvin woke up easily.  
  
"Melvin isn't that one of those creatures from that game?" Ask Molly looking at the creature.   
  
"Yeah. It's from a game call Pok e' mon." Melvin answered her in a whisper.   
  
"May I ask what's wrong with him?" Ask Molly  
  
"A trainer got him when he was just new born. He didn't think it was strong enough so he abandon him in a dangerous area. Eventually he got to me. He is call Pichu." Answered the women.  
  
"He may not be strong but he must be awful clever and have a lot of endurance." Molly told her sincerely. The little creature jump to Molly's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you have a new pok e' mon." A boy walk in.   
  
"Are these the two you told professor oak about?" ask the boy. The women nodded affirmative.   
  
"Hello. I'm Tracy Sketchit. You are from another dimension. Your friends who were also transport here are looking for you. Most of them have Pok e' mon. But it looks like you already have one Molly." The boy say looking at Molly's Pichu.  
  
"How do you know my name?" ask Molly.  
  
"After you guys start to drop in so to speak Professor Oak made sure to ask a lot of questions of your friend Serena. That's Melvin?" Tracy ask pointing to him. Molly nodded. The boy hand him two electronic devices.  
  
"These are Pok e' dexs. They were program for you. If you lose it you can't replace it. Molly here are five pok e' balls for you." Tracy seem to wait for some thing. Finally he ask "Aren't you going to put Pichu in a Pok e' ball." Molly held a Pok e' ball. Pichu run to shoulder opposite the arm holding the Pok e' ball.  
  
"He doesn't want to go in. I'll just carry him. If it's all right for me to have him?" She ask the lady. The lady nodded.   
  
"I like to see ash take molly on." Tracy thought to him self.  
  
"Thank you. Will you make sure he doesn't get into trouble while I find him a pok e' mon or two." Molly ask with a evil gleam in her eye. The lady nodded. Tracy walk out the door following molly.   
  
"You got any particular Pok e' mon in mind?" Ask Tracy.  
  
"I once saw a few episodes about this place in my dimension while taking care of my friend Serena's brother. She describe the two pok e' mon she had in mind.  
  
Tracy sniker hearing the description. "Yeah, I know where you can find them." After two quick battles with Tracy coaching Molly caught them both. Soon they were back. Molly hand the two pok e' balls to Melvin.  
  
"These are really strong pok e' mon with mental powers. They really suit you." Molly tell Melvin emphasise the word suit. Melvin called out the pok e' mon.   
  
"Are you sure?" Melvin ask doubtfully. Molly shook her head yes while trying not to sniker. Melvin got out his pok e' dex.   
  
"Psyduck and Slowbro both are pok e' mon who use on mental powers. Both are also known for their dopey expressions and lack of intelligence." Dexter told them.  
  
"Hey!" Melvin said. Molly and Tracy took off running with Melvin running after them.  
  
  



	7. Mina's and Trisha's first pok e' mon

Chapter seven: Mina's and Trisha's first pok e' mon  
  
Ash's mom heard a sound while working in her garden. Professor oak who had stop to talk about her son's progress was there.   
  
"I recognize that sound. It was a pok e' mon doing teleport." The professor told Miss. Ketchm. "Let's go see what type it was." When they got to the back their eyes widen in surprise. "Their....." Miss. Ketchum start.  
  
"Mews." The professor finish. The worried Mews were flying over a blond hair girl, and a Meowth and a tall girl with long black hair. The Mews point at them repeatedly. Finally the Professor and Miss. Ketchum snap out of it.  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Let's get her inside and take care of them." Professor Oak said.  
  
A few hours latter the girl finally open her eyes. "I'm about to be eaten by a nega-verse monster and I think it's cute." Mina thought to her self when the pink head float over her. Mina try to move. Her body decide it didn't like it and decide to let her know it.   
  
"Hello, I think from the description you are Mina." Said a voice. Mina look toward to find a kindly looking man. "Don't worry about Mew. Your friend Trisha is in another room. She's o.k. too but hasn't woke up yet. The Mews save you and your friend. They seems a bit protective. Your lucky. This Mew taught it self teleport with a tm some one lost. So did the other one. Apparently you and Trisha fell from a higher attitude then your friends and pass out from lack of oxygen. The Mews happen to be flying near. It saw what happen and teloport you here. It's from a region on this earth call Khanto. He seems a bit protective. That speaks highly of you as a person. The two mews say you bang into each other on the way down. That's what cause most of you and your friend's injures." The professor commented. Some thing the Professor said caught Mina's attention.  
  
"This earth?"  
  
"Yes. You cross dimensions. Your friends are trying to find each other. Here's your Pok e' dex and Pok e' balls. Usually I only allow trainers to choose from Bulbasur, Squritle, and Charmander but in these cases I've been making exceptions. So if Mew is agreeing to accompany you he can be your starting Pok e' mon. He's only level one so the only move he has beside teloport is pound." Said the professor. "Of course you already have a pok e' mon of sorts in your cat which change into a Meowth." Mina look by her bed to see the sleeping Meowth. "Artemis!" Mina exclaim in delight.  
  
"Mew!" said mew agreeing to be Mina's pok e' mon.  
  
"Then it's settle. Miss. Ketchum here is the mother of a great trainer and has a psyich pok e' mon herself and can explain what you need to know. I'm afraid it be a few day's before you can travel. The other Mew is only level one too. So if Trisha want's it I'll allow that too as long as it agrees. If not simply tell her to come to my lab and pick one out. Or you can do as Hotaru did and catch one your self to give to her." A few day's latter Mina, Artemis, and Trisha were on their way to Pewter City.  
  
  



	8. Michelle's First Pok e' mon

Chapter Eight: Michelle's new pok e' mon

In Fuchsia's safari zone the game warden was looking at the young Dratini swimming in one of the salt water ponds. There was a huge splash all of the sudden. Michelle found when she woke up that she was under water tangled in sea weed.

"Drat-ini?" Michelle look to where she heard the sound and saw some thing that look like a cross between a eel and snake. The Dratini knew Michelle was in trouble. It used it's tackle attack on the sea weed breaking the tough strands. It then swum under Michelle and floated slowly to the surface. The warden saw Michelle popped to the surface riding the Dratini.

Are you all right?" The warden called to her. Once Michelle stop coughing up salt water she answer the warden.

"Yeah, thanks to her." Said Michelle patting the Dratini's side.

"Dratini." Said the pok e' mon please. The creature swum toward shore. Michelle got off.

"What happen?" Ask the warden.

"Don't know." Answer Michelle.

"I do." Said a male voice. Michelle try to call her henshin stick in case it was an enemy but found it wouldn't come. A dark skin boy step out of the woods.

"My name's Brock. I tell you what happen. But first will you go on a date with me?" Brock said. Michelle drew her hand back and slap the boy hard. "Your in an alternate dimension. You can't get back and your friends are all becoming pok e' mon trainers. Here's your Pok e' dex and pok e' balls if you want to become a trainer too." Said Brock with swirls in his eyes. After Michelle had took the various items he held out Brock promptly faint. "Where am I?" Michelle ask.

"Fuchsia City Safari Zone. A pok e' mon preserve. We keep the rare pok e' mon here. We let people come get them but they can't battle and have to use weak safari pok e' balls." Said the warden. Michelle saw a ball like the one's she been given laying on the ground.

"Is this one?" ask Michelle.

"Yes. Some one must of drop it. You can use it to catch your first pok e' mon if you like."

"How about that one?" Ask Michelle pointing to the Dratini.

"Well usually no because it's rarer then the most rare pok e' mon but it likes you and I'm sure you'll take good care of it." The Dratini shook it's head yes vigorously. Michelle threw the ball at the Dratini. The ball stuck the Dratini and capture it with no effort. "So you know it's two attacks are Leer, which lowers the opponents defense, and wrap which is just what it sounds like. The two people standing in the glade heard a boy and girl coming from the same way as Brock.

How did Brock find that picture of that girl from the other dimension?" ask the boy.

"I don't know. I just hope we're in time to stop him from making a fool of him self." The girl replied. The girl and boy came out of the forest. They saw the girl and Brock laying on the ground. "Too late. Staryu water gun attack." The girl held out a ball and what look like a giant sea star came out. A steam of water came out and struck Brock in the face.

"Mmmpph. You can stop! I'm awake!"

"We apologize for our friend. I'm the gym leader of pallet town master gym. My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my wife Missy Cerulean Ketchum." Said the boy. There was a blue turtle standing on two legs beside the boy. "This is a friend of mine. He's a fire fighter who's on vacation. He's call Squirtle." Squirtle said the creature doing the victory symbol.

"Please to meet you." Said the girl.

Do you already have a pok e' mon?" ask the boy.

"Yes. A drag iny." Answered Michelle. Ash laugh.

"A Dratini. We go to the docks and missy can teach you to battle." said Ash.

"Why her?" ask Michelle.

"My wife is the Cerulean gym leader and the number one researcher of water pok e' mon." Said Ash proudly.

At the dock. "I'll give you some battle experience if you care to." Ash told Michelle.

"Go Datrini!" Said Michelle throwing the pok e' ball onto the pier. It open and out came the beam of red energy which transform into Datrini.

"Care to fight one more battle for me old friend?" Ash direct the question to the Squirtle which nodded yes and step in front of him. "O.K. Go easy. Squirtle skull bash attack now." Said Ash pointing at the Dartini. The Squirtle launch into a flying tackle.

"Dratini avoid it by diving into the water!" Said order Michelle. Her Dartini jump up into the air in a somersault and land in the water.

"Good move." Praised Misty.

"Squirtle water gun attack it down there." The Squritle walk over to the side and open it mouth. A gush of water hurtle down to the water.

"Dartini under water." Command Michelle. The water hit where the Dartini was.

"That attack wouldn't of done a lot of damage. Water attacks don't do much damage to water types." Misty told Michelle.

"Dartini jump under and out of the water and give Squirtle a leer each time your out." The Dartini did what it told giving Squirtle a leer attack three times.

"Squirtle dive into the water too. We can at least attack it back." Ash told the Squirtle.

"Dartini jump up and give it your wrap attack." Order Michelle. The two pok e' mon head to each other in midair. Squirtle withdraw into his shell. The Dartini warp it self around Squirtle's shell.

"Good move Squirtle. Shake it off with Hydro pump." A gush of water came out of each of the holes in Squirtle's shell at a angle causing both pok e' mon to spin around rapidly. Eventfully the centrifugal force tore Dartini from Squirtle. All of the sudden Dartini start to get an yellow glow about it. Michelle open her pok e' dex.

"Dartini's Thunder Wave attack." Said the computerize voice of the pok e' dex.

"I thought Dartini only knew leer and wrap." Michelle said.

"The more experience they have the more attacks a pok e' mon learns." Misty explained. Squirtles limbs and head came back out. Squirtle had swirls in it eyes.

"It's paralyze." Ash cry in horror.

"Dartini finish it with wrap attack." Dartini in the water again launch it self at Squirtle. This time it warp it's body around the head and each of the limbs. Squirtle came alive at the pain and try to escape the attack. Both pok e' mon soar into the air carry by momentum. They came down on the dock hard. Dartini release Squirtle. Squirtle try to stand up and promptly faint.

"Squirtle is unable to battle. Dartini and Michelle win!" Cry Misty.

"For a rookie who previously had no idea what pok e' mon were your good." Ash compliment Michelle.

"How you get my picture?" Ask Michelle. "And know where to find me?"

"Your freind Serena gave it to Professor Oak when she stop by. The Professor found the pattern in the space warps openings"

"My cousin. I want to find her. Could he help me?" Ask Michelle.

"Yes." Answer Misty.

"Can you tell me the fastest way to Professor Oak." Ask Michelle.

"Better yet I'll show you. We're heading home from vacation any way. It's by sea." The four pok'e mon trainers climb on. Michelle was first, follow by Missy, Ash, and finally Brock.


	9. Amara's first pok e' mon

Chapter Nine: Amara's First Pok e' mon

Amara found her self waking up to what felt like a dog lick. When she open her eyes there was a creature of about two and a half feet over her. It look like a cross between a dog and a tiger with a lions mane thrown in for good measure. Arrr?"

"Where am I ask?" Amara a bit drowsy. "Your in another dimension. Professor Oak sent the message all around to watch for you. Right now you on the Big P Pok e'mon ranch. Rest and I tell you more tomorrow. By the way I'm Lara Laramie."  
The next day Amara was watching A Rapidash and a Ponyta running around a track.

"Boy, their fast." She comment. Lara walk up with what look like a book warp in brown paper and a box.

"You like?" Ask Lara. Amara nodded. Lara hand Amara the object she was holding. "This just came in the mail for you it's your pok e' dex and pok e' balls. Can I ask you a favor?" Said Lara.

"Yes?" Replied Amara.

"Take her as your first pok e' mon." She said pointing to the Ponyta. "She doesn't care about racing or helping us rear pok e' mon. She wants to battle for a trainer. I do wish she would race for us some day though." Said Lara.

"Why?" Ask Amara.

"She'll be one of the fastest pok e' mon ever. She the off spring of the fastest two Rapidashs on both Joto and Kanto. But I much prefer my pok e' mon to be happy."

"Wow," Was all Amara could said looking at the pok e' mon. "Thanks. It's funny but Michelle is much more of a horse person then I am."

"Ponyta! Come meet your new trainer!' The Ponyta gave a neigh it curiosity and run over to the fence. "This is Amara. She's going to be your new trainer." Said Lara. The Ponyta neigh excitedly. "Hold up one of the balls and press the button on it." Lara instructed Amara. Amara did as she was told and the marble size ball expanded to a tennis ball size. "O.K. Throw it at Ponyta." Amara threw the ball lightly. The ball struck Ponyta and open. The Ponyta turn into red energy which went into the pok e' ball. "Here comes Dario for a pok e' mon battle."

"I challenge you to a battle Lara. Dodrio go!"

"My pok e' mon will be Arcanine." Lara threw a pok e' ball. The Arcanine had a really roguish look about it's fur.

"Dodrio peck!" Dario command. Each of the three heads on the bird try to hit the dog. But the dog jump back wards into the air.

"Arcain! Fire Wheel!" Command Lara. Arcanine's white fur seem to ignite. Arcanine start spinning heads over the wheel. It turn into a giant wheel of fire which stuck the ground and start rolling at high speed. It stuck the Dodrio and sent the bird flying backwards at high speed with sing feathers.

"Dodrio Tri Beam!" Each beak open and a white glow appear inside each beak.

"Arcanine! Roar!" The dog did as he was told. The birds three heads spook and turn toward each other. Three heads and necks were blast with energy. "Rio!" The bird cry as it fell over backwards.

"You stupid bird, you lost again!" Scream Dario. He bought his fist up to strike the bird and Lara gasp. Dario was surprise when Amara grab his wrist.

"Don't. It tried it's best." Amara told the boy.

"It's my pok e' mon and I'll train it how I want." He lift his other fist and Amara use the arm she was holding to throw Dario into a nearby patch of mud.

"You little Bi... Dodrio attack her." Dario command. The bird's eyes flash.

-

Dario walk into a barn where each of Dodrio's three heads was tied with rope to a post.

Dario ridding Dodrio around a track speeding it up on each turn by whipping it's body.

"You worthless bird you lost the race to that kid and Rapidash. Let's see if you do better without feed for a couple of weeks."

"Dodrio!" Once again the tri-beam attack. Only this time it was aim at Dario. Dario was sent flying into the sky. Dodrio walk over to Lara and Amara. "Dodrio!" It cooned.

"I think it wants one of us to be it's new trainer." The three birds head nodded. "I think you should take it Amara. Probably be better for it." Lara told her.

"Pok e' ball go!" Said Amara throwing the ball at the Dodrio. The Dodrio was suck into the ball. Suddenly one of the farm hands run up.

"Professor Oak just call. He said that all the warps close. There's no way back. How ever it's not all bad. Your cousin is waiting for you at his lab." The ranch hand told Amara.

"Before you go I'll like to battle with you." Said Lara.

"O.K. Go Ponyta!"

"Very well my pok e' mon will be Arcanine. Go!" The smaller dog jump forward.

"Let's try a tackle attack Arcanine. Go!" Lara said pointing at the Ponyta.

"Counter with your own tackle Ponyta." Amara instructed. The two pok e' mon race at each other. When they collided Arcanine was thrown back and up in the air.

"Arcanine!" It yelled right before it did the fire wheel attack.

"Ponyta! Pretend it's a hurtle." Amara yelled. The horse pok'e mon run toward the rapidly approaching wheel of fire and jump over it. "Good Ponyta! Stop it by tackling it in it's side." Ponyta neigh then use it's speed to do what Amara instructed. Arcanine was knock out of it's fire wheel shape. The Arcanine quickly got back to it's feet.

"Arcanine take down now!" Amara was surprise when Ponyta growl at her opponent.

"Quick full speed tackle Ponyta!" Amara order. The two collide again. This time the Arcanine try shooting her with a stream of fire from it's mouth. The Ponyta stood in place and whip her tail. Then to Amara's surprise Ponyta open her mouth and red hot embers came out and form their own stream of fire which stop Arcanine's. Amara open her pok e' dex.

"Ponyta's ember attack. Hurts opponent with fire."

"Ponyta give it another ember and then finish it off with a tackle!" Amara order. Ponyta hit Arcanine with another ember attack.

"Quick Arcanine! Extreme Speed! Then Fire Wheel!" Lara order. The Arcanine seem to be a blur as it leap up out of the way of Ponyta's attack and became the wheel of fire again. Ponyta and the wheel of fire race toward each other both looking like blurs to their trainers. Ponyta gave it a blast of ember right before the hit each other. A huge explosion occur when the two collide. When the smoke clear both pok e' mon were standing in a tiny crater. Both had black scorch marks and were standing wobbly. Then Arcanine collapse on it's belly fainted.

"Arcanine return!" Say Lara holding the pok e' ball out. The Arcanine turn into light and which enter the ball. "You win. Your good as a trainer. Say if you're from another dimension without pok e' mon how can you know how to be such a good trainer?" Ask Lara.

"Uh, I got my ways. Ponyta return! Bye! Thanks!" Said Amara panicky running off waving behind her. "I won't ever let any one know I played all the games through and watch the show." Amara thought to herself.


	10. Sammy's First Pok e' mon

Sammy's first Pok e' mon

"What happen?" Sammy thought to him self. He sat up and open his eyes and saw in front of him an pink bulldog standing upright on two legs. "Well I've seen weirder." Sammy thought out loud. He cautisouly reach out and pated the dog on it's head. It made a happy snubble sound.

"Well, with any luck you will be the last one." Said a voice from behind him. Sammy turn to see a Jenny. "I've been transported to the Pok e' mon universe!" Sammy thought to himself. "Here you go a Pokedex, and a couple pokeballs. I bet that Snubble would like to be your starter."

"Is that right Snubble?" The pok e' mon nodded. "Pok e' ball go!" Sammy said throwing the Pok e' ball at the Snubble and catching it.

"That's a good solution. Snubble has been scaring people all over the place. By the way your sister is in Kanto. She would like you to come and find her right away. Thanks Officer Jenny."

After Sammy had been walking over to Ecruteak city for a while he stomach rumbles loudly. He pulls out the candy bar that he thinks is in his pocket. He comes up with nothing and finds a Ratta with it.

"Snubble I choose you, Use leer on the Ratta." Snubble did as it was told and the Ratta shank backs from it.  
"Good, now tackle it." The Ratta got knocked out. "Pok e' ball go." The  
Ratta was captured easily.


	11. Darien catchs a pokemon

Darien catches a pokemon

Darien managed to flip to his feet before landing on the ground. Having been just sent though a portal he bought a rose out of his pocket and try to shift to Tuxedo Mask and found he couldn't. He then went to a combat stance. He stood there for a few minutes when he heard a sound. Whirling around he saw a weak looking green creature with roses for hands. It was obviously no threat to him. His pity overrode his common sense and he went over to it. "Hey there little guy. Let's see what i can do to fix you up." Darien found his botany training came in handy. The only hitch was he had scratch himself on one of the thorns and now seem to be a bit dizzy. He then blacked out. Darien woke up on a bed with one huge headache. He found himself looking an old woman with the thing beside it.

"Your better. That's good. This Roselia was going nuts with worry. What happen to you?" Darien told her everything having to do with the roselia.

"That explain's it. Roselia have poison on their thorns. Say you wouldn't happen to be one of those people from that parallel world would you?" Darien nodded his head yes in shock at this.

"I call officer jenny and we get you hooked up right quick." The old woman said. Soon he had his pokedex, pokeballs, and a certain roselia who was both grateful and feeling guilty. "You know where serena is?" Darien ask officer jenny.

"The blond one with pig tails? She's over on kanto." And Darien set off to find his future wife.


End file.
